Another Dark Lord
by cuddlebearlove
Summary: Sequel to Heartache and Healing. Many years later, one of Minerva's Gryffindors is raped. Can she help her cope, or will she succumb to forgotten fears? MMAD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Just a quick note that you would probably be able to figure out anyway after reading the story. This is set many years after Heartache and Healing.

Chapter One: History Repeats Itself

Minerva sat in her office, making final arrangements for the new school year. It was hard to believe another summer had past and the children would be returning the following evening. It wasn't until she yawned that she looked at the time. It was past midnight.

Extinguishing the light from her office, Minerva quickly walked to her personal quarters. From there, she walked down a hall and entered her real living space, the rooms she shared with her husband.

"You haven't been working all this time have you, my dear?" Albus asked.

"You know how it is. There's always so much to do before the students return." Minerva answered, walking over to him. She leaned over to kiss him, but gasped in surprise as he pulled her onto his lap.

They kissed deeply for what seemed like ages. When both were in need of air, they finally broke apart.

Albus stood, lifting his wife with him. How he still managed to carry her was beyond Minerva. He walked through the hall and into their bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed.

Albus laid beside her and the two resumed their kissing. Simple kissing was soon not enough, and clothes were shed.

On the eve before the students' return, their lovemaking was gentle and careful. This was the way it had been for over four decades now. An unspoken agreement had passed between the two lovers over the years. Both knew this evening marked a special anniversary that neither wished to speak of. It was the night Minerva had been able to come back to Albus.

Afterwords, all troubles seemed forgotten as Minerva lay in her husband's arms. It was so easy to forget that there was another dark lord bringing fear into their world. There had already been small attacks, mostly on muggles, though earlier in the year a muggleborn wizard's elderly father had been killed.

Not many were even aware of the growing threat in the wizarding world. Those that were did not think there was any great reason to be concerned; this dark lord would never be as bad as Grindelwald. Albus thought differently. He, knowing who this wizard had been as a student at Hogwarts, believed he would be a grave threat.

Minerva fell into a light sleep. She had been feeling so uneasy lately and was very tired. That was one of the reasons she insisted on working so late at night. She hoped by tiring herself, she would be able to sleep. It was probably just a reaction to talk of the new dark lord, Voldemort.

As she was just entering a much deeper sleep, she heard frantic knocking. Albus, who was still awake, arose and grabbed his dressing gown. She did the same and both walked into the sitting room.

When Albus answered the door, he was greeted with the image of a very flustered Poppy Pomfrey.

"Come in, dear."

"Whatever is the matter?" Minerva asked her long-time friend.

"We have a problem."

"Yes?" Albus asked.

"Voldemort killed one of the sixth year's parents."

Minerva gasped.

"Was the student injured?" Albus questioned.

Poppy nodded but would not meet his gaze. She glanced over at Minerva, wondering how she would take this news.

The mediwitch continued, "She is in your house, Minerva."

Minerva nodded slighly. She was shocked. One of her students was now an orphan and-

"Wait." Minerva said. "You indicated she was injured. How? Will she be all right?"

Poppy looked uncomfortably around the room. "Yes, she will recover. Um- you see, the thing is she was raped."

Minerva sat down in the chair she had been standing in front of. Albus went to her immediately.

"Are you okay, my love?"

She nodded shakily. "I'll be fine."

"Which girl is it?" Albus asked, turning back to Poppy.

Minerva was the one to answer. "There's only one sixth year muggleborn in my house."

"Who is it?"

"Lily Evans."

A/N: Just a couple of quick notes. Poppy said Voldemort because he is not the feared wizard we know from the books yet. Everyone will be saying his name until his true evilness becomes known. Also, this chapter is much shorter than my usual chapters. Just think of it as the introductory chapter. The subsequient ones will be much longer. Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Two: Relapse

All three remained silent as the night's events washed over them. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Minerva.

"Poppy, Lily has a muggle sister. Was she harmed?"

"No one mentioned a sister." Poppy answered. "Um, can you come to the hospital wing, Minerva? Evans- Lily is very upset and won't let me examine her.

Minerva's expression was unreadable. Poppy felt a need to continue.

"I wouldn't normally ask, but she is in your house and has no one else. I know she is one of your favorite students, so it might help her if you were there."

Minerva nodded. "Of course, Poppy."

Albus tried desperately to catch his wife's eye as she transfigured her dressing gown into robes, but she steadfastly avoided him. He was very concerned for her. She had recovered well from her ordeal with Grindelwald, and the two had eventually returned to a normal married life. Minerva had not forgotten about it, but she had moved on.

He knew that Minerva did not remember her first exam after being raped. She was still unconscious when Poppy was forced to perform it due to hemorrhaging. As her husband, Albus had been permitted to give consent for Poppy to proceed with it. He hated doing it. He could only imagine what it did to Minerva when she awoke to know that right after she was raped something else had been done to her body without her knowledge. She had been conscious for the second exam, and it had been very trying on her. Merlin, he hoped she could get through this. Albus needed her to be all right; Lily needed her to be all right.

As Minerva was walking out the door, Poppy turned to Albus.

"I know you will want to speak with Ev- Lily. Give us an hour first. I am using the back room, so just enter the regular wing; I'll get you when I am finished."

"All right, Poppy." he answered.

"Who is with her now?" Minerva asked. Surely the mediwitch would not have left the young girl alone.

"Hestia." answered Poppy. "She's one of the members that responded to the attack."

They entered the hospital wing and proceeded toward the back room. This was reserved for special cases, such as illness on the staff, or cases that would require more privacy.

Lily was sobbing on a bed. Hestia was trying to comfort her, but was looking a little lost. Minerva steeled herself and approached her student.

"Lily?" she said, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Lily raised her eyes and quickly lowered them again.

"It's all right." Minerva whispered. "It will be all right."

She reached her hand out and patted Lily's arm once. Lily spasmed, but quickly recovered. She reached toward her professor's hand just as Minerva was going to remove it. That was as far as Lily could go; she could not raise her head and meet Minerva's gaze.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Minerva said, still just as softly. "This is not your fault."

Hestia made a quiet exit, while Minerva and Poppy simply let Lily cry. After a while, the mediwitch nudged her friend. Minerva met her gaze and knew what she was going to have to do.

"Lily, Madam Pomfrey needs to make sure you are not injured."

The teen started shaking her head furiously, and Minerva's heart sunk. She didn't know how to convince her student that this would be okay. Madam Pomfrey handed a potion to Minerva and indicated that she should give it to Lily. Minerva handed it to her, but she was apprehensive about taking it.

"It is just a calming potion." Poppy assured.

While Lily was drinking it, Poppy thrust another vial into her friend's hands. Minerva glanced at it, and saw it was the same as Lily had just consumed. Surely Poppy didn't think another one was required; that would be an almost dangerous dosage.

"It's for you." Poppy whispered. "You're shaking."

Indeed, she was. It hadn't been noticeable at first. She might not have noticed at all if it hadn't been pointed out. She briefly argued with herself, then downed it in one gulp.

Walking back over to her student, Minerva began to speak quietly.

"Lily, Madam Pomfrey must make sure you are all right. If you are injured you need to be treated. I know this is hard, but you are going to have to let her examine you."

"Will you stay with me?" Lily whispered.

"Yes, I will."

Lily laid back and grabbed her head of house's hand again. Then she closed her eyes so tightly she was squinting. The young girl didn't dare open them until Madam Pomfrey said she was finished.

"You need to take this." The mediwitch said, handing Lily a vial of blood replenishing potion.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Were you a virgin, Lily?"

The girl nodded.

"Your attacker was far too rough with you. The injuries are nothing that won't heal themselves, but I don't want to take any chances." Poppy answered.

Lily drank it and was handed a second vial that Minerva recognized.

"That one is to prevent a pregnancy." Minerva said, answering the questioning look on her student's face.

"I'm going to get Albus." Poppy whispered to Minerva.

As planned, the headmaster was waiting in the main wing when Poppy beckoned him to join them. He, like his wife, had changed back into his robes.

"How is she?" he whispered.

"She is understandable quite upset, assuming you are talking about Lily. If you are talking about Minerva, she is also quite upset.

They entered the back room and Albus moved to a chair next to his wife.

"I'm so sorry, Miss. Evans." he said.

Lily didn't say anything. There really wasn't anything to be said.

"Was your sister at home this evening?"

Lily shook her head.

"Can you tell us where she is?" Albus asked gently.

"Petunia is living in a dorm at the university she attends." Lily whispered.

"Can you tell us what happened tonight?"

"Headmaster, please don't." she begged.

Minerva glanced at Albus to see what he would do. He was looking to Poppy. The mediwitch knew he needed a bare amount of information to have a chance in catching the dark wizards who had attacked the Evans family. Lily couldn't be pushed too hard, though. She motioned for him to continue with the full intention of stopping him should Lily become too distressed.

"Did you see anyone?" Albus asked.

"N- No. I couldn't.

"Why not?" he prodded carefully.

"They were all wearing masks, except one. I didn't see him that well, because it was dark. I could've sworn his eyes were red, though."

Albus, Minerva, and Poppy exchanged significant looks. That had definitely been Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"I think that is enough for this evening. Do try to rest now, Miss. Evans. If you need anything let Madam Pomfrey know.

The mediwitch hurried over to Lily and handed her another potion. "Dreamless Sleep." Poppy said.

Once it was drunk, Lily fell asleep instantly.

The three adults entered Poppy's office and sat with cups of hot chocolate appearing before them.

"What do you intend to do?" Poppy asked Albus.

Albus was regarding Minerva carefully. "Hogwarts' policy dictates that when a student is attacked, it is their head of house who is suppose to counsel them. If the head of house is incapable, or if the victim is female and her head male, an alternative must be found. This could be another faculty member, or an outside counselor."

Poppy turned to look at Minerva as well.

"I'll do it." she said.

"Minerva, are you sure?" Albus asked.

"I'm her head. She and I have always gotten along well-"

"Meaning she's always been one of your favorites." Poppy interrupted.

Minerva shot her friend a mock glare but did not deny the fact. It was true after all.

"In all seriousness, how do you think you will handle this?" Poppy asked.

"I'm sure it will be difficult, but I will cope." Minerva assured.

Poppy turned back to Albus. "How do you think she will do?"

"Minerva is quite capable at whatever she decides to do. If she says she can handle this, I trust that she can." he answered.

"I should warn you now that her response will be different from yours." Poppy said. "She will be dealing with not only her rape, but the murder of her parents, too. Your situations are also vastly different. The main dissimilarity that can be worrisome is the status of your sex lives before the rape. You had already been with a man. That made it easier for you to understand the difference between rape and making love.

"Lily does not have that, as she was a virgin. It is very easy for young girls who are raped to end up in abusive relationships; they don't have the sensibilites to know that what they have experienced is not the way relationships are supposed to be. Another problem that comes along with this is that they may become promiscuous. The clinical reasoning for this is that the girl did not have an option as to who she first slept with, so there is no reason to be selective with lovers now. That is, of course, the shortened view. If you like, I can go through the entire theory."

"I think we get the general idea." Minerva said, silently marvelling at all the things Poppy had learned about emotional problems in the years that had followed her rape.

Poppy continued, "There is also the danger of alcohol and, in rare wizarding cases, drug use. I mention drugs because she is muggle-born, so she would have the knowledge of these things. I know Lily is smart and doesn't seem like the type of person who would succumb to these things, but you of all people now what she is facing now. It can push people to take severe measures."

"Remember, she is still a teenager; her magic has not matured to a point where it is completely stable yet. That will come this year, but it means she will be dealing with hormonal changes as it does. Typically, that falls under the category of normal teen angst, but when trauma has recently been suffered it can be dreadful."

Poppy stopped and yawned. It had been a long day, and it already looked as if it was going to be a long school year.

"As it is late," Albus said, "I think it would be best to continue this later. If there is anything else Minerva or myself needs to know, you will know where to find us."

Minerva and Albus walked back to their quarters in silence. Once there, they immediately prepared for bed. Minerva absentmindedly undressed but was shocked when she felt apprehension about sleeping naked next to her husband. It was a feeling she had not experienced in decades, but one she still knew far too well.

A/N: Sorry the update took so long. I had no idea that this story would be harder to write than it's predecessor. I thought since I had experience writing about this issue, it would be easier but I think Lily being young is making it more difficult. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews. I am happy you all want to read another story. It was suggested that I write another one after this; I am making no commitments yet, but if the opportunity comes along I will consider it. So, please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Three: The Right Approach?

Minerva was lost as to what she should do. The rational part of her reminded herself that Albus was her husband; her loving husband who would never hurt her. The other part seemed determined to dredge up painful memories she had tried to forget.

As Albus exited the bathroom, Minerva had to think quickly. She had already bathed, so she couldn't hide in the bathroom until he was asleep. She could be honest with him, but what would he think of her? The only other option was to force herself to go to bed as usual.

Minerva gathered her courage and climbed into bed. Albus joined her a moment later.

She tossed fitfully all night. As hard as she tried, she just could not get comfortable enough to fall into a deep sleep. She contemplated putting a night gown own, but did not want to hurt Albus' feelings. That was what she told herself, but she was afraid that he would suspect something was wrong if she did that. She didn't want his pity; she also didn't want to discuss anything with him. She was also afraid of disappointing him. Albus had told Poppy that he was sure she could handle this. She couldn't let him know that she was already failing.

"Good morning, my dear." Albus greeted when her eyes opened the next morning. He leaned over to kiss her. She returned the kiss, but it was not as heartfelt as he probably would have wished.

"I need to go check on Lily." Minerva said.

"You should have breakfast first. The potion will not have worn off quite yet, and you are going to have a busy day." Albus reasoned.

"I'll be fine. I don't want her to awaken alone. That can be extremely scary."

Minerva could remember how she felt when it happened to her. The hospital wing had never seemed more confining than it did that morning.

She gathered clothing and headed to the bathroom to dress. This was the first indication Albus had that something was wrong. Minerva normally dressed and undressed in front of him. She had never varied her routine, except for the months following the rape. Though he would never voice it aloud, he had worried last night that this would prove more than she could handle. It now seemed as if it already was.

Minerva quickly dressed, kissed her husband, and left their quarters. When she entered the hospital wing, Poppy came out of her office.

"How is she?" Minerva asked.

"Still sleeping. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Poppy shrewdly asked.

"I- I will be."

"That's what I thought. Remember, Albus has proven that you can talk to him about anything. If you need to, discuss your feelings with him."

"I remember." Minerva said as she walked into the back room.

Lily was becoming restless, which meant the potion was wearing off. Minerva sat by the young witch's bed, waiting.

Fifteen minutes later, Lily awoke. She had a look of panic in her eyes, which calmed slighly when Minerva gently touched her arm. She looked at her head of house and began crying again.

"It's all right, Lily." Minerva whispered. "Let it out."

Lily laid her head on Minerva's shoulder and wailed for ages. Finally, the sobbing eased to the point that she could breath normally again.

"Professor, I- I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, dear."

This seemed satisfactory, as the two sat in silence for an hour. Poppy eventually came in to check on her patient, but did not stay long. She didn't want to interrupt the two.

Poppy had faith that Minerva could help Lily. There was the chance, however, that Minerva would be overcome by her own emotions and that could get in the way of Lily's recovery. She vowed to monitor both of them carefully. The last thing she wanted was for either Minerva or Lily to suffer unduly.

"Don't tell anyone, Professor." Lily finally said.

"Your other professors may have to be told. They-"

"No, you can't."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Lily."

"How would you know?" Lily asked. Normally, the teen was respectful toward all of her elders, but the ordeal she had been through was taking an emotional toll already.

"Because it happened to me." Minerva whispered.

Lily looked horrified. "Oh Professor, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Not many do. However, I thought that since I am the one who is responsible for you, it might help if you knew."

"If it is nothing to be ashamed of, why do you keep it a secret?"

Minerva thought hard before answering. "Though I am not ashamed, it is also not something that I want to advertise. Also, it could raise questions about me private life."

"Like what?" Lily asked.

Minerva sighed. If she wanted to help the girl, she was going to have to be completely honest. "I need to know that what I say will not be repeated. It could cause a great deal of problems if certain people knew what I am about to tell you."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"The details of my ra- rape are complicated. I was fighting a dark lord, and my husband was the one who found him with me."

Lily gasped. "Your husband? You're married?"

"Yes, I am."

"To who?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Wow. I mean, I'd heard the rumors, but I didn't think there was any truth in them. Wait. You were ra-" Lily couldn't say it. "It was Grindelwald, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Minerva answered. After a pause, she continued. "Lily, if you need time off from class-"

"I don't. I need to continue my life as usual."

"That won't change anything." Minerva warned. "It will still be in your past, and you will have to confront it."

"I know. I just don't want anyone to make a big deal about it. Let me get on with my life, please."

"All right. What do you intend to do regarding your parents?"

"Petunia's older. It is her responsibility. If she has her way, I won't be welcome at their funerals."

"Why is that?" Minerva asked, looking shocked.

"She thinks I am a freak. She's always resented the fact that our parents let me come to school here. Petunia will blame me for their deaths. Me and my freakishness."

"You know that's not true, don't you? None of this is your fault."

"Who was it?" Lily asked.

"Pardon?"

"Who killed them?"

"Another dark lord has risen. He is not widely known right now, but he soon will be."

"What's his name?"

"Voldemort." Minerva answered.

Poppy came back into the room. "Lily," she said, "you need to try and eat. Then you should rest."

"Will I be okay to go to the feast tonight?" Lily asked.

"Do you think you will feel up to that?" the mediwitch asked.

"I'm not sure. How could my absence be explained, though?"

"Let me discuss it with the headmaster, then I will get back to you." Minerva said.

"I don't think she should go." Poppy said as soon as Minerva and her had left the room.

"Why not?"

"She's pushing herself too hard. She is going to self-destruct if she continues at this rate. You should know that, Minerva."

"Do not chastise me as if I am a student, Poppy."

Poppy looked hurt at her friend's accusation. "Fine, Professor. I'm sure you know best." she said before she retreated to her office, slamming the door behind her.

Minerva felt terrible as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts. She couldn't believe she had spoken to her friend the way she had. She was going to have to apologize to Poppy at the first available opportunity.

Albus cornered Minerva to get her to lunch. Instead of eating in the hall with everyone else, they ate in Albus' office. She noticed halfway through the meal that he was watching her.

"Don't worry. I'm eating." she said, though she had only taken a couple of bites. Her mind was on her own rape, Lily, and her argument with Poppy.

"Do you think the Daily Prophet will report it?" she asked absentmindedly.

"I do not believe so. They have a tendency to ignore facts; even when they are glaringly obvious. They do not believe Voldemort is anything to worry about."

Minerva sighed. "For Lily's sake, I hope they don't."

"How is Miss. Evans?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected."

"If she needs time off from classes, that can be arranged. I'm sure all of her professors will be supportive."

"She doesn't want them to know. She wishes to begin classes as normal tomorrow." Minerva answered.

"Am I correct in assuming that you have given permission for this?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I have."

"Do you believe that is best?"

"Are you questioning me?" she asked, her voice slighly raised. She felt immediately guilty for doing it. She was becoming upset that both Poppy and Albus had voiced concern over her decisions, but she didn't need to be testy with him. They all wanted what was best for Lily, so there was no reason to fight.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Are you feeling all right, my dear? You haven't eaten much." Albus asked in the sometimes annoying, sometimes endearing way he had of giving the appearance of changing a subject when he had, in fact, not.

"I'm fine."

"Minerva-"

"I have to go check on the tower. I do hope the house-elves have prepared it as excellently as usual. I don't know how it has withstood five years of Potter and Black. I hope James doesn't give Lily such a hard time this year." she said, jumping up.

"I was under the impression that he had eased up on her recently." Albus said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Not if the end of term was any indication. They were still arguing on the train."

Minerva did not honestly feel a need to check on the tower. Albus was coming too close to talking about things Minerva had no desire to address. She didn't think for a minute that she had convinced her husband, but it wasn't something she had to deal with now, at least.

"Honestly, if only the students of your house could see you now. A Gryffindor indeed." she thought as she headed toward the hospital wing to apologize to her friend.

A/N: Whew. Thanks for your patience. I know from at least one review that is was quickly dwindling. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep it up. Believe it or not, reviews inspire me to update sooner. (That should frighten those of you who thought five days was too long to wait:)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Before I begin, I would like to address something that was mentioned in a review. It was suggested that Lily is not having nearly a hard enough time dealing with being raped. I know this. She is still in denial, and a lot of rape victims act out by pretending nothing has happened. Please be patient. When the full truth of what happened hits her, she is going to have a very hard time coping.

Chapter Four: Disagreements

Minerva never made it to the hospital wing. Nearly Headless Nick caught up with her and said that Peeves was making a mess in the Gryffindor common room. That had taken two hours to sort out, as the poltergeist has set fire to a number of pieces of furniture. After she was finished with that task, it was time for the final staff meeting before the children would return.

Minerva hoped to have enough time before the start of the meeting to speak with Poppy, but she was waylaid again when one of the staircases changed on her. She just made it to the staff room before Albus began to speak. She took her normal seat next to him, but instantly became distracted by trying to meet Poppy's gaze from across the table.

Albus discussed how many new students would be arriving that year, how all the teachers' preparations were coming, and various other start of school items. Then he paused.

Albus glanced at Poppy, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. His wife was going to be angry with him, but the mediwitch thought it was for the best. He had to defer to Poppy when it came to the physical and emotional well-being of his students. He wished that they would have had time to speak with Minerva before the meeting, but she had arrived late. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Lastly, you all need to be aware of an issue that has arisen within the last day. Poppy?"

Minerva sat horrified. They certainly weren't about to do what she thought they were.

"Thank you, Albus." Poppy said. "One of our prefects was raped last night. You all need to be aware of this because she may need time off from class. She is in denial right now and it is not unusual-"

Minerva never heard whatever else Poppy was saying. She was absolutely furious with both her and Albus. Her fury seemed palpable, because Filius, who was seated on Minerva's other side, kept casting nervous glances at her. She was looking down at the table in an attempt to calm herself; she knew that if she looked at her husband or friend she was going to explode.

Minerva thought it was working until, without warning, a glass of water rumbled and cracked right in front of Albus. He looked at her, but she would not meet his gaze. All the other professors had turned their attention on the headmaster and duputy headmistress. Some knew of the marriage between the two, others did not. Those that did were stunned. They had never seen anything even remotely resembling anger pass between them.

Albus dismissed the staff a short time later. "Minerva, please wait a moment."

"I don't think I will." she said as she turned and walked out the door.

"Oh, dear Merlin." she thought as she walked to her office. She couldn't believe she had done that. She had never treated him that way before; it had to have seemed blantantly disrespectful. Most of the staff didn't know they were husband and wife, so it had just appeared that she was telling off her employer, Albus Dumbledore.

She was so lost in thought that she veered away from her office and found herself in the hospital wing. As she entered the main room, she could hear crying. She rushed through to the private ward and to Lily's side.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Lily sobbed. "Madam Pomfrey says I can't go tonight."

"Why not."

"She wouldn't tell me."

"Of course you can." Minerva said, quickly making a decision. "Do you have your school things?"

"Ye- yes. Someone went to get them for me this morning. Can you really let me go, even when she said no?"

"I'm your head of house. Of course I can." Minerva answered. "Especially if she could give no reason to make you stay. Go change into your uniform."

"Yes, ma'am."

As Lily was dressing, Minerva began an internal debate. Lily had the right to know that the professors had been told about what happened. She hated to tell the young girl, though. Lily also had the right to privacy, but that had been forcibly removed by Albus and Poppy. Didn't they realize that after being physically violated it was imperative not to further victimize the woman?

Lily emerged far too soon and Minerva made her decision.

"Sit down, Lily."

Lily sat and eyed her professor carefully. "What is it?"

"It was not my choice, but the professors have been told."

"WHAT?" Lily shrieked. It was the first time Minerva had ever seen the girl mad. She started to hyperventilate, so Minerva began rubbing her back.

"Shh." Minerva whispered. "It's okay."

"How? How is it okay? Who told?"

Even in her anger, Minerva could not betray her husband. Oddly enough, she seemed to have not problem placing all the blame on her friend. "Madam Pomfrey."

It wasn't a total lie. Deep down, she knew that Poppy would have been the one to convince Albus that telling would be for the best. Albus would have respected Minerva's opinion more.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I do not know, but I intend to find out."

It took Lily another half hour to calm herself. When she had, Minerva glanced at her watch.

"It's time for us to go. I need to make sure Poppy is not here."

"Why does it matter if you are allowing me to go?" Lily asked.

"It doesn't. I would just prefer to avoid a confrontation right now."

Poppy had not returned after the staff meeting. This was not unusual; Minerva supposed she was with the Potions Master, discussing what she still needed for the upcoming year. Minerva and Lily walked out of the hospital and made it to the Entrance Hall just as the students were arriving.

"Go with your friends. If they ask why you were not on the train, tell them you were helping me with some work here." Minerva whispered.

"Thank you, Professor." Lily said.

Minerva glanced into the Great Hall and saw her husband was seated already. She raced to his office, grabbed the sorting hat, and raced back. The first years were waiting with Hagrid in the Entrance Hall.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Students, this way."

While Minerva was retrieving the hat from his office, Albus glanced at the Gryffindor table. He was quite shocked to see Lily sitting there, as Poppy had told him she would not be releasing her in time. Poppy had apparently just noticed this as well, considering the fact that her face was turning red and she was having trouble breathing.

Poppy leaned over two other professors to hiss at Albus. "What did she do?"

"Minerva might not be responsible for this." Albus answered, though he knew she most likely was.

Suddenly, the doors reopened and Minerva led the first years through the hall. She could feel the eyes of her husband and friend on her, but she steadfastly ignored them. After the sorting, she took the hat into the side room before taking her usual place beside Albus.

"Minerva-"

"No, not here. We will talk later."

The meal was tense for both of them. Minerva could not pay attention to his speech, nor could she eat very much. She kept looking at Lily, who was sitting with a group of her friends, laughing. This proved to Minerva that she had been right in allowing her to attend. Poppy kept shooting nasty glares at Minerva when she thought no one was looking.

When the students were dismissed, Minerva went straight to the quarters she shared with Albus. He followed her, vaguely aware that Poppy was following both of them.

By walking very quickly, Albus arrived almost as soon as Minerva did. Poppy had to almost run, but she came moments later.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Poppy screamed as soon as the door was closed.

"Me?" Minerva questioned. "What about the two of you?"

"I did what I felt was in the best interest of my patient."

"I did what I felt was in the best interest of my student." Minerva countered.

"Ladies," Albus interrupted. "We can sit down and discuss this; there is no reason to yell. When we resort to-"

"Shut up, Albus." Minerva said. As the full weight of what she had said fell, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

Poppy suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "I think I am going to leave you two alone. Minerva, I'm sorry I yelled. I also regret not telling you that I was going to have to go against you with the staff. I had my reasons, and when you are less agitated I will explain them. Good night."

When Poppy had gone, Minerva remained standing in the same place. She couldn't think or feel anything. Try as she might, she didn't understand all that had gone on in the past day. Just twenty-four short hours ago, she was eagerly anticipating the new school year. Things were perfect with Albus; Poppy was her closest friend. She hoped and prayed that things hadn't been as difficult on Lily over the last day, but she knew that was a hopeless wish.

Albus stood watching his wife. He wanted to go comfort her, but he knew she might not accept it. He, once again, did not understand what she was going through. He wanted to, but the chances were not good of hearing it any time soon.

"Minerva-"

"I think I am staying in my own rooms tonight." she said.

"No."

"What?"

"No, Minerva. I am begging you not to do this. You do not need to run from me. Whatever you need from me, you may have, but do not disrupt our marriage. Let me help you face whatever you are up against."

Minerva started to cry. She nodded slightly as she felt strong arms go around her. Albus was so warm and gentle that she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep cuddled next to him.

The couple made their way to the bedroom and changed. Minerva decided to wear a night gown to bed, but not a heavy one. Albus noticed, but did not comment. He was too thankful that she had stayed. That night, Minerva did indeed fall asleep safely in his arms.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all. Hope this makes up for the apparently too long of a gap between chapters 2 and 3. Next chapter will have more Lily in it. However, it is still a MM/AD story, which means Minerva has to get herself figured out first. Then she can help Lily. So, please review:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Five: A Forgotten Prophecy

Minerva awoke the next morning feeling as though she had never truly been asleep. She absolutely dreaded facing Albus, Poppy and Lily. Knowing she had no choice, Minerva rolled over and prepared to leave the warmth of the bed.

Albus had awoken long before Minerva. He had not slept well, either. He knew his wife was hurting and wished to help her. Minerva would not accept help until she was ready though, so until then Albus would be forced to sit back and watch her struggle.

As Minerva turned over, she saw her husband was already awake. Their eyes met but neither said anything. Albus took one of her hands in his and stroked it gently for a very long moment.

"I'm sorry, Albus."

"You need not apologize, my dear."

"Yes, I do. I was completely disrespectful to you, both in your role as headmaster and as my husband. I don't understand what came over me. I will control myself from now on. I am very sorry."

"It is alright, Minerva." he said, gently kissing her cheek. "Is there anything you would like to discuss?"

"Not unless you know why Poppy made that announcement in the staff meeting, or why she didn't want Lily to attend the feast last night."

"I do, but I believe the two of you should deal with that. You have always been friends, Minerva. Please hear her out. You both only want what's best for Lily. That is the most important thing."

Minerva hurriedly dressed and went to the Great Hall. She had schedules to give to the students. From there, she spent the day teaching. Most unfortunately, she had the sixth year Gryffindors first. That meant seeing James, Sirius, and Remus. Their antics were the last thing she needed right now. Them, along with Peter to a certain extent, were sometimes too much even on her best days; when Minerva was this emotionally distraught, they would be almost impossible.

Sure enough, ten minutes into the class, Sirius accidently lit Peter's hair on fire. He claimed it was an accident, anyway. It may have been, though had he been actually listening to Minerva's instructions it would not have happened.

Minerva was also trying to keep an eye on Lily. The young witch seemed to be doing well. She had been the first to adequetely transfigure her goblet into a rodent and then the rodent into a toad. It was extremely difficult to make an object mesh into two different creatures, but Lily had done a superb job.

After class, which ended when James oversized rat ate Remus' toad, Minerva called Lily up to her desk.

"How are you doing today, Lily?"

"I'm fine. Class was great. I can't believe I did it right on the first try."

"How did you sleep?"

"Okay. I was pretty tired after the events of the last couple of days."

Minerva paused, then pushed ahead. "I noticed you haven't been eating that much."

"Oh, well no, I suppose not. I will. I promise. It's just been stressful. I really am feeling much better now. Don't worry. I'm fine."

The speed and tone in which she spoke were unlike Lily, but Minerva reasoned the girl was simply nervous.

"Very well. I am going to be watching to make sure you eat. If you need anything, please come to me, no matter when it may be."

"I promise, Professor. Thank you."

The day dragged on. When Minerva's last class finally filed out, she made her way to the hospital wing. Poppy was working in her office. Minerva gently knocked on the door and was told to enter. Poppy looked slightly shocked to see her, but recovered quickly.

"Please, sit down. I'm glad you came. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Poppy fixed tea as silence descended on the room. It was not a comfortable silence, but one that made Minerva want to jump to her feet and leave the room. The two sipped their tea until Minerva finally got up the courage to talk.

"I'm sorry. I know you only want what is best for her, too. I overreacted."

"I wanted to talk to you before the meeting yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance. I do have my reasons for having the staff told."

"I would like to hear them." Minerva said calmly.

"Very well. Do you remember what happened after you were raped?"

"That's kind of hard to forget, Poppy."

"I know. You tried to pretend everything was fine for awhile. It didn't work. I was trying to save Lily from that."

"It might not be like that for her, though." Minerva said.

"I do not believe that any woman on earth who is raped is capable of putting it behind her and acting as though it never happened. Eventually, the rape must be dealt with, and the sooner the better. It would be unhealthy for her to begin the year as if nothing had changed. It would be even more unhealthy for us to endorse this. That is also the reason I preferred her to not attend the feast last night. She needs time to adjust. Her professors needed to know so they could grant her this time."

"I'm sorry. I should have respected your opinion more. You have far more knowledge of the mental health of adolescents." Minerva said.

"You have far more knowledge of what it actually feels like to be raped. You also know Lily better than I do. That's why it is usually the student's head of house that handles these situations. I do believe you may still need a little guidance, given your history; Lily is going to need you, however. You will be the one she turns to when she is ready to talk about her ordeal."

Minerva didn't say anything. She simply nodded and stared at the tea still in her cup.

"Minerva?" Poppy asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that morning at breakfast a few weeks after you were raped? The one that Cassandra Trelawney came to."

"Yes." Of course Minerva remembered that morning. It was the day that Cassandra had given-"

"Do you remember what she said? That something terrible had happened and you would need the wisdom gained from it to deal with something in the future." Poppy pressed.

"I remember her saying that, yes."

"Minerva, I know how you feel about Divination, but you have to admit it is weird."

"Cassandra was not making a true prophecy that morning. What she said was very ambiguous. We learn things all the time and use them later. It's called experience, Poppy."

"Still, she did say it right after you were raped, and now a student in your house needs you to help her with the very same thing."

"Cassandra Trelawney didn't foresee anything. She was nothing more than a fraud. I have told Albus numerous times that the subject of Divination should no longer even be taught."

"Speaking of Albus," Poppy said, trying to avoid another disagreement, "how are you and he doing?"

"We're fine."

Poppy gave Minerva a penetrating look.

"Well, maybe not fine, but we are okay." Minerva said.

"Good. I was afraid after last night that you wouldn't be."

"I regret my actions yesterday. I do not know what made me feel so out of control, but I think that was why I was acting the way I was. I felt out of control and became desperate to feel in charge of something."

"That is pretty typical with rape victims, Minerva. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I was raped years ago. I should be over it by now."

Poppy looked at her friend sadly. "I thought you had figured out by now that you will never just be over it. It's not that simple."

"I know that. But it shouldn't affect me like this anymore."

"It normally wouldn't. Your subconscious has resurrected all the feelings associated with what happened to you because it has been at the front of your mind. This will help Lily in the long run, but will also force you to deal with it all over again. That is why I was so concerned when you agreed to be the one Lily turns to with this."

"I understand that now." Minerva muttered.

"Do you mind if I speak with Albus regarding you? I would just like to reinforce to him what we just said. He will be better equipped to help you if he understands what you are facing."

"No, Poppy. Don't do that. He is very busy and need not worry about me."

"I can assure you, he is already worried. Deep down, you know it is true. My speaking with him may help to alleviate some of his concern."

"If you insist." Minerva consented. She knew Poppy was right; Albus was concerned.

As the two parted company, Poppy gave Minerva a quick hug. "Remember," she said, "If you need someone to talk to, Albus should be your first choice. If for whatever reason you can not go to him, I am here."

"Thank you, Poppy."

Minerva left to begin marking the essays that had served as summer homework for her classes. Poppy did indeed speak with Albus as soon as Minerva was gone. When they were finished, he felt he had a better understanding of his wife's current situation, for which he was very grateful.

Dinner was not nearly as tense as it had been the night before. Minerva kept glancing at Lily, who was only taking very small, infrequent bites. Having spoken to Poppy regarding her own rape, she also remembered something else. She would have to keep a closer eye on Lily to make absolutely certain that she was eating. Minerva had once eaten so little that she had stopped menstruating.

Minerva and Albus both went back to their duties for the school after dinner. Several hours later, they met back in their rooms.

"How was your day, my dear?" Albus asked while pulling her into his arms.

"It was-" she thought back to her first class with the Marauders. "Interesting. How was yours?"

"It was alright. Minerva, Lily's sister has scheduled a joint funeral for their parents."

"I see. When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" shrieked Minerva. "How is Lily supposed to be ready to bury her parents by then?"

"Petunia doesn't want her there." Albus said gravely.

"She can't do that, can she?"

"I am afraid so. I knew her sister was not fond of magic, but I was not anticipating this."

"Albus, what are we going to do?"

"We will think of something, my dear. Let us wait until we speak with Miss Evans. She may have something in mind that she would like to do to honor her parents. We will just have to wait and see."

"I suppose you are right." Minerva said. She couldn't believe that anyone could be so cruel as to deny their own sister a chance to say good-bye to their parents.

"Shall we make it an early night?" Albus asked. "I daresay you are exhausted."

Minerva nodded and allowed herself to be led to their bedroom. Both changed in silence with Minerva wearing another nightgown. As she snuggled into her husband's arms, she once again thought of the supposed prophecy. As she slipped into dreamland, Albus heard her mutter about ridiculous school subjects and smiled. He knew exactly which class his wife was referring to.

A/N: Okay. I am down on my knees begging for forgiveness. I became depressed a week ago, and intended to simply take a couple of days off. During that time, I received an email telling me my writing was crap and I should delete everything and give up writing entirely. Then my hard drive fried and I lost EVERYTHING that was on my computer. This did not help the depression at all. I am better now and committed to finishing this story. In another note, I have decided not to focus on Lily that much in this. It was suggested that I do a LE/JP story with this arc, so that is what I am going to do. She will, of course, still be here, but her total perspective will be in the next sequel. Sound good? Please review:)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Six: Attacks and Mood Swings

A week into the school year, the staff knew that all was not well. The top sixth year student, Lily Evans, was an emotional wreck; Minerva was not doing much better than her favorite student, and the headmaster seemed beyond stressed. Though Albus always had a gentle smile for all of them, it was obvious that current events were playing on his mind.

Over the past week, there had been an attack on another muggleborn witch. She and her muggle husband were murdered. The Ministry insisted that the attack was random, but the situation was beginning to spin out of control for the government. They were running out of excuses and the wizarding world wanted answers that no one was willing to give.

Rumors were spreading about a man who was declaring himself "the Dark Lord." Of course, the professors already knew all about the man calling himself Voldemort. Most of them believed Albus months ago when he shared his thoughts that this man could be a great threat to the world. The couple that had not immediately believed were beginning to come around though.

Lily had, of course, been upset that she was not welcome at her parents' funeral. She refused to take time off from her studying, however. She was now working harder than ever and in spite of that, her grades in several classes were falling.

At one breakfast during the second week of school, the Daily Prophet arrived carrying news of another attack. This time, it was the family of the current Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Harden. The truly tragic part was that Harden had received no news from the Ministry regarding the attack. She read about the deaths of her parents and blind sister in the newpaper. It said that this too had been a random attack and no one should be alarmed.

"Headmaster?" Hilary Harden asked.

"Take all the time you need." He answered. "We are truly sorry about your loss."

"Yes, Professor." she answered listlessly as she left the Great Hall.

"No one should be alarmed!" shrieked Minerva. "Are they insane? What could they possibly be thinking?"

"Now, Minerva. You mustn't appear upset. The students need to be kept calm, even if there is a danger." Albus reprimanded gently.

"Are you just going to sit there? Surely you are going to do something. Can't you bring the subject up at the Wizengamot?"

"We are meeting again soon. I will broach the subject then." Albus assured.

"I need to get to class. I have Lily again today."

"How is she doing?"

But there was no need for an answer; for at that moment, Lily herself demonstrated how she was.

"James Potter." the girl yelled. "You have got to be the most arrogant, selfish bastard I have ever met."

Then she slapped him before stomping out of the hall. Sirius said something that could not be heard, but which made Remus and Peter laugh. James gave them all a rude hand gesture and stood to leave the hall. His friends quickly followed behind him.

"Not well." answered Minerva, rubbing her temples. This promised to be a very bad class.

As though she herself were a seer, Minerva had accurately predicted her class time with the sixth year Gryffindors. When she arrived, Lily and her two friends were on one side of the room, while the Mauraders were on the other. Each group was whispering amongst themselves while glaring across the room at the others.

"All right, class. Today we will continue with double animal transfiguration. Instead of starting with an inanimate object and turning it into two different animals, we will began with a live animal. If you would each come take a toad."

The class filed up and took their toads. They returned to their desks and began transfiguring them into quills. From there, they would have to change it into a completely different species of animal. All the students worked for about fifteen minutes until the first interruption. It came from the boys group and all of them were nearly hysterical with laughter.

"What is the problem, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked.

"Um, nothing Professor McGonagall." he said, even as Sirius snickered again.

"Give it to Lily." Peter whispered.

"Give what to Miss. Evans?" Minerva asked.

"Nothing." Sirius answered, while trying to cough back another laugh.

Minerva approached the group of desks so she could see what was so humorous. In the middle of the desk was a matching black bra and panty set with the words "sex kitten" embroidered on them in flashing gold letters.

She heard a gasp behind her and turned in time to see Lily begin to cry and run out of the classroom.

"My office now, Potter." Minerva screamed. "Class dismissed."

The remaining students fled in a hurry. None of them could ever remember seeing their head of house so angry, and that was saying something considering that she had dealt with the Mauraders for the last five years.

James went into his professor's office and sat in front of her desk. Minerva followed him into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What were you thinking?" she yelled.

"It was just a joke, Professor. I didn't mean anything by it. I mean, sure, it might have been a little ill-timed, but it was just a joke."

"Just a joke? A little ill-timed?"

"I know her parents died a couple of weeks ago, but if she continues like this she is going to become depressed. The way she is living now can't be healthy." James rationalized.

"And you thought she would enjoy your little joke, did you?"

"Yes. I mean, we always joked before about how uptight she is. She even laughed about it herself several times last year. I thought if we could remind her that she used to have a sense of humor, she might laugh again."

Minerva was slowly calming down. Perhaps it all had been an innocent mistake.

"Are you this upset because your animagus form is a cat?" James asked.

When he saw the look his professor was giving him, he spoke again.

"Is it because I chose to turn my frog into women's underwear instead of a quill?"

"No, it was not. It was simply because it appeared that you were making a highly inappropriate joke at the expense of one of your fellow students, which you were. I suppose I can understand your reasoning, though."

James sighed gratefully before she continued.

"Was she too quick to become angry this morning also, or were you deserving of the smack she gave you?"

"Well, I may have deserved that." he answered.

"I see. Go apologize to Miss. Evans. You may want to do it in a letter if you are concerned about how she will react. I will talk to her as well and try to sort out this situation."

"Thank you, Professor." James said. He stood to leave but stopped at the door.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Is Lily okay?"

"She is dealing with a loss. It will take time."

"Yeah, I know about her parents, but-" here he hesitated. It was an odd thing to see the great James Potter at a loss for words. "I just get the impression that there is something else going on."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this with you, James." Minerva said softly.

"Will you do something for me, then? When you talk to her, just let her know that I am worried about her. Tell her that if I can help her then all she has to do is ask. Please, Professor."

Minerva nodded and watched as the black-haired boy left her office. She had known for a while that James liked, maybe even loved, Lily. Like most, she also knew that Lily thought he was a complete prat. Still, if the two had been on speaking terms she would talk to the girl about the boy's request. It would have to wait until tomorrow, though. Minerva had detentions to supervise after dinner.

"How was your day, my dear?" Albus asked his wife as the two met in their quarters that night.

"Long and emotionally exhausting."

"So, the usual then?" Albus questioned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Albus assured before Minerva had a chance to wind up. "Just that I know what you are dealing with and that it is quite stressing on you."

"I love you." Minerva suddenly said.

"I love you too, my dear."

She went back to marking essays, leaving her husband to wonder what was going through her head.

He would never use Legilimancy on his wife, but at times like this he was sorely tempted. One moment, she was up in arms about the Ministry and the next she was quiet and contemplative. At the next moment, she could be loving and gentle. Her mood swings were driving him mad.

There was also the fact that they had not made love in close to two weeks. Albus was perfectly capable of being patient; he had indeed waited much longer than this when Minerva was working through her own rape. However, he was a man. He understood his wife was very worried about Lily and that her ordeal had reminded Minerva of her own, but he wanted to help her with it. It wasn't even the sex he missed as much as just being close to his wife. As it was, he felt utterly useless to her.

Minerva sat thinking at her desk. She knew she had pushed Albus away. It wasn't that she was angry at him; she wasn't. She had just become busy with her duties as teacher, head, and deputy. With the added worry regarding Lily, Voldemort's rise, and thoughts of her own rape that accompanied those of Lily, she was normally so tired at night that she didn't have energy for anything else. This, sadly, included her husband.

Perhaps she was sinking into depression, too. She, as a teacher, knew the signs to look for. "It is often easier to see the same thing in someone else that you can not see in yourself." she thought. Loss of interest in one's habits and hobbies was a definite red flag.

"My dear, it is late. Are you considering going to bed soon?" Albus asked.

"Albus-"

He waited several minutes for his wife to continue speaking. When she didn't, he finally did.

"What can I do for you, my dear?"

"I don't know." Minerva said, then explained how she was feeling. She also told him how she felt bad because she was neglecting him and his needs.

"Do not worry about me, my dear. However, I think a day away from the castle could be quite advantageous to you."

"Can you come, too?"

"Would you like me to come with you, my dear?"

"Yes." Minerva whispered.

"Then yes, I will accompany you."

"Let's go to the cottage." Minerva said, referring to the home they shared when school was not in session and they could get away.

"Are you certain that is where you wish to go?"

"Yes."

"Very well. This Saturday we shall go. Let us go to bed, now. It is late, and I fear tomorrow will be another long day." Albus said as he gently pulled Minerva up and led her to their bedroom.

Just as she was on the edge of sleep, Minerva reached over and grabbed Albus' hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, and the two fell immediately to sleep.

A/N: I am becoming one of those authors I hate because they never update. I deeply apologize, and will not bother to give excuses. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and has stayed interested in this story. Please keep it up. I am going to try and get the first chapter of the LE/JP story that coincides with this up within the next two days. It is called Another Dark Lord; Another Perspective and will be rated M. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Seven: Respite

"And you're sure that you can check on her?" Minerva asked Poppy for close to the tenth time. It was Saturday, and Minerva was just finishing some last minute duties before leaving for the cottage.

"Positive, dear." Poppy reaffirmed.

"I should stay. It's not responsible for me to be leaving at a time such as this."

"You need to go." the mediwitch argued. "It will do you good. You will come back refreshed and much more capable of performing at your maximum potential."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minerva asked. "Are you implying that I have become slack in what I do?"

"Um, no. Just that you could use a day to relax." Poppy reasoned.

"I am not uptight."

"Of course not, dear." Poppy said, turning away to roll her eyes at Albus, who had just entered the room.

"Are you ready, my dear?" he asked his wife as she walked back to her desk in the sitting room.

"Almost." Minerva responded. She grabbed a stack of essays and packed them away. "Poppy, are you sure you will be able to check on Lily? She has been so distracted and my four troublemakers, well really two, have been giving her a hard time. They mean well, but without knowing the entire story, it comes out wrong. And-"

"Minerva, go." Poppy insisted. "Spend time with your husband. Relax. I will check on Lily this evening."

"Are you-"

"GO." shouted the mediwitch as Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth. He used the empty bag to make a portkey and walked to his wife. Minerva gave one last hesitant look before taking the bag.

Moments later, the couple stood in their cottage's sitting room. Moxy, an Hogwarts's elf, immediately appeared to take their luggage to the bedroom. She reappeared after only seconds to escort the two onto the patio, where lunch had been arranged.

Albus and Minerva sat, eating sandwiches and taking in the view. The cottage sat atop a small hill overlooking the sea. Waves lapped at the rocks below, gently relaxing with their rhythm. The sun was hidden behind a cloud, leaving the sky a pale blue that accentuated the paleness that Minerva's skin now possessed.

Minerva sat nibbling on her sandwich and staring at the sea. Her thoughts were everywhere except for where they should have been. Movement across the table finally snapped her out of her reverie.

Albus reached over the table and took her hand. He gently squeezed, which she returned weakly.

"What are you thinking about, my dear?" he serenely asked.

"Everything."

"That is indeed quite a lot to ponder." Albus said. "It is no wonder you look so overwhelmed."

"I'm just worried." she responded.

"As am I; though I believe we are concerned about very different things."

Minerva finally looked at her husband, only to find eyes full of anxiety. "Whatever do you mean, Albus?"

"I am speaking of you, my dear. You look sick and have lost weight. I know you are overcome with worries right now. However, your health must take precedence. If you allow yourself to become ill, that will make all of your concerns worse. I do believe that was the point Poppy was trying to make before we left this morning."

Minerva quietly listened to her husband. She knew he was right, but a small part of her didn't care. Even the strongest, wisest wizard since Merlin couldn't understand completely.

Albus knew what she was thinking without Legilimency. Her silence told him that she was not totally receptive to what he was saying.

"Minerva, I love you. I am asking you to take care of yourself for yourself. If that is not enough, then do it for me." At this, Minerva again returned her gaze to the man she loved. "I am currently fighting the Ministry over the rise of Voldemort. I quite possibly am going to have to lead the fight against him. It might be selfish of me, but I am going to need you. All of you."

Albus knew that he wasn't being completely fair. However, he also knew Minerva would do anything for him. He would indeed need her support, and she would continue to need his. He just wanted his beloved wife to realize that they could get through anything together, as they had already proven in the many years of their marriage.

"Oh, Albus. I don't know what to say." Minerva said.

"You need not say anything, my dear. Just know that I love you."

"I love you, too."

The couple remained silent, both watching the clouds move across the sky. Albus began to gently massage Minerva's hand, starting with her fingers. He continued up her hand to her wrist, rubbing in small circles.

"I believe you are supposed to be relaxing, dear. What would you like to do?"

Minerva sighed. "I have some essays to grade and, did you just roll your eyes at me, Albus Dumbledore?"

"You are a very wise witch, Minerva. How is it that you do not know the meaning of the word relax?"

"I do." she responded curtly. "However, there are still things that must be accomplished."

"Would you allow me to do the grading? That would free you to do something enjoyable, perhaps take a long, hot bath."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? I don't want you to be responsible for my duties."

"It is no problem, my dear. I wish very much to help you."

Minerva headed through the bedroom and into the bathroom. There she filled the tub with lavender scented bubbles. She soaked for what seemed like hours. She also had time to do more thinking. When she had been in school, her friends had teased her relentlessly about all the thinking she did. Even now, Poppy claimed Minerva would one day rival Albus as the greatest thinker of their world. Minerva severely doubted this; she doubted anyone would ever by able to match her husband in any area.

Her husband. Minerva's thoughts once again turned to the only man she had ever loved. The man who, even now, was busily working so she wouldn't have to. He had so many things to be worried about, not including her.

Minerva thought over the last time they had experienced difficulty in their marriage. It seemed a hundred years away, even though it had most definitely not been nearly that long. She remembered the fear whenever Albus had left her to fight the war against Grindelwald. Even when she was older and fighting alongside her husband, she was still afraid. Now, a new era of fear was beginning. Minerva thought about what Albus had said over lunch. It was possible he would have to lead the fight against Voldemort, too. It took all Minerva had to squelch the feeling of terror that inspired. Even though Albus was the most powerful wizard alive, it still frightened Minerva to think of him having to battle the dark arts again. It just wasn't fair. He was old and had already saved the world once. Wasn't it someone else's turn?

Minerva shivered, suddenly realizing that her water had gone cold. She rose and wrapped a towel around her. Looking around, she also realized that she had neglected to bring any clean clothes with her into the bathroom. Opening the door, she ran into Albus, who was just preparing to knock.

"I'm sorry, my dear." he said.

"It's alright." Minerva responded, very aware of her lack of clothing. "Did you need something?"

"No. I did think it best however to come check on you. I was afraid you had accidently fallen asleep."

Minerva blushed as she saw Albus eyes drift down her body. The towel was clinging to her trim body, showing all of her curves. It was also short, which left all of her legs and most of her thighs exposed.

"I wasn't asleep, just thinking." she murmured.

"Merlin, she's beautiful." thought Albus. He knew by her blush that she was aware of his staring, but he was having a hard time making himself care. The logical part of his brain was telling him that he shouldn't be putting his wife in a situation like this. She might not be ready and the gentlemanly thing to do would be to leave the room so she could dress. This did not make him move, though. Luckily, Minerva made it a moot point.

As she stood there, Minerva thought again of her fear of losing him. The fear of him never being by her side again. This propelled her to move the few steps between them.

The first kiss was really only a peck on his lips. The second held infinite love between the two, but did not seem to last nearly long enough for either of the lovers. The third finally seemed to last forever, and only paused for both to draw a ragged breath and then to deepen it. Albus eventually heeded the logical voice in his head. Pulling back, he observed his wife.

"Minerva-"

"No talking." she interrupted, placing a finger on his lips to silence him. From there, she moved her mouth to his ear and nibbled gently on the lobe.

Albus' sharp intake of breath only led her on. Her hands moved from around his neck, down his back and came to rest on his buttocks.

"Minerva." he groaned. "Wait."

Minerva stopped her ministrations on him. "What is it, dear?" she asked patiently.

"I- you-" Minerva smiled. A flustered Albus was a very unusual sight. It secretly gave her a thrill to know that she had inspired it.

"Don't worry." she said, taking pity on him. "I have no intention of starting something without finishing it." This comment was punctuated with a firm squeeze to his backside that made him groan again.

"Are you sure, my dear?" he asked, though his speech was slightly incoherent due to the fact that Minerva had resumed her nibbling.

"Positive." she whispered against his neck, making him shiver. He retaliated by reaching for her towel, which quickly dropped from her body.

The two stumbled to the bed. Minerva laid down, while Albus let his robes join the towel on the floor. He laid down next to her and began stroking her body. She wasn't content to simply lay there either; her nails were gently scratching up and down his back.

"Albus, please." Minerva begged. He pulled back and studied her. He saw no fear or hesitation, only love and desire. He moved so she was under him and entered her slowly. Minerva arched up to meet him, desperate to feel all of the man she adored.

Albus had been determined to hold back and not intimidate her. Minerva had other ideas though, and the two very quickly lost themselves in the feeling of being together.

A/N: Yeah, it's been a long time. I don't really know what to say about that except that it most definitely will not be so long for the next chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and still has an interest in this story. Lots of love to you all:)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Eight: Night at the Cottage

Minerva woke to the feeling of eyes on her. Rolling over, she was met by her husband"s tranquil blue gaze. Glancing out the window, Minerva surmised that it had to be much later than when they laid down.

"How long have we been asleep, dear?"

"We, my love?"

"Didn't you take a nap as well? You surely must have been exhausted afterward." As she said this, Minerva's cheeks colored slightly. It wasn't that she was ashamed of their enthusiasm; it was just a sharp departure from their normally gentle lovemaking.

"I was well rested beforehand. I believe you have not been sleeping well for a while now." Albus reminded her.

Minerva nodded slighly and looked away. Albus reached over and carefully grasped her chin, forcing her to face him again.

"I love you." he whispered before placing a tender kiss on his wife's lips. Minerva responded, though it did not last long.

"I shall leave you to dress. I have some correspondences to take care of, after which I believe the house elves will be serving dinner."

As Albus crossed the room, he heard Minerva whisper "I love you too."

When Minerva was dressed she sat down with her lesson plans. She intended to simply read over them, ensuring she had included everything she wished to cover with each year for the following month. However, her concentration would not allow this. Giving up a half hour later, she changed into her animagus form and took to running down the hill and onto the gray beach below.

She sat for what seemed like ages, until the salt from the sea stung her eyes. That surely had to be the source of her tears; after all, in her cat form her emotions were not nearly so painful. But this thought brought another realization. She was hiding. She was hiding because she was scared.

Minerva's thoughts once again went to another war, when Grindelwald threatened everything. She didn't remember being this afraid then. Why was she now? Was it the fact that her and Albus had been together so long now that she didn't know how to go on should he be killed? Had age made her dread what was coming? Had she somehow remained innocently naive during that war? She had often felt that the last part of her naivety had left her when she was raped.

Minerva didn't understand that. She saw people tortured and killed by Grindelwald and his followers. That she could still consider herself even partially innocent until that point amazed her. But then, there is still a difference between seeing evil and being touched by it.

Then, there was Albus' age to consider. He had been close to fifty years younger during the last war. While he was still not nearly as old as some wizards, he was by no means a young man now. The sheer power he held would help compensate for this; she didn't doubt for a second that her husband was still the most powerful wizard alive. It was just something else for her to worry about.

Moxy appeared suddenly, startling Minerva from her thoughts. The house elf regarded the cat carefully, looking hard into it's eyes. Then, just as suddenly, Moxy disappeared.

In an instant, the little elf was back. "Madam, Moxy is very sorry. Moxy did not know it was Madam." Then, without warning, Moxy began bashing her head against a rock.

Minerva, shocked, quickly changed into her human form and grabbed the elf. She hated it when the elves harmed themselves. Filius had at one point helped her research ways to prohibit this instinctive reaction, but they were unsuccessful. She hadn't given up, and until a way was found, she would continue to stop the behavior in her presence.

"Moxy, it's all right. You had no way of knowing I could turn into a cat. You must stop that." The students knew, of course, but the elves did not enter the classrooms when classes were in sessions. She tried to be discreet about transforming at night; it was easier to sneak up on disobedient children that way. She knew it was sneaky, but she needed every advantage available when going against the Marauders.

"That's what Sir said, too" Moxy muttered. "When Moxy tried to stick her hand in a candle flame."

"Oh, Moxy."

"Madam and Sir's dinner is ready." the elf whispered.

The two apparated to the dining room, where Albus stood waiting. He saw the redness in his wife's eyes but did not question her. Moxy had said she found a cat on the beach where he told her Minerva would be, meaning it could just be from the air. He could not deduce why she was in that form, though.

The two ate quietly until Mineva asked how his letter writing had gone. To answer her, Albus began to chuckle. She glanced at him, questioningly.

"Filius wrote." he answered. "It seems that several students thought it would be quite amusing to transfigure all the suits of armor into Armenians. While he is highly gifted in charms, transfiguration is not one of Filius' strengths."

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. She didn't even have to ask who this particular group of students were.

"The incantation was not difficult. I sent Fawkes with the answer to his problem." Albus continued. "Apparently the only real difficulty was the language barrier. None of the students or staff are from that part of Europe." As her husband said this, he once again chuckled.

Minerva, on the other hand, didn't see anything humorous about this prank. "What are their punishments, Albus?"

"Oh, I don't think punishments are warranted. After all, the suits were just standing there. They couldn't help being brought to life." Albus said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Albus." Minerva groaned before giving up. It was useless to argue with him about school discipline. He didn't think any child was a hopeless case, and therefore, never expelled students. Albus truly believed there were far better ways for a child to be disciplined. This did not include corporeal punishment either; forbiding physical punishments was Albus' first accomplishment as headmaster.

After dessert, Albus suggested a game of chess. Minerva readily agreed and the two were soon seated by a fire in the living room. The game progressed smoothly, with Minerva quickly winning. Afterword, the two moved to the couch.

Albus was content to simply hold his wife. The firelight danced around them, illuminating her bright eyes. Albus never knew whether her eyes were truly that expressive, or if he simply knew her so well that her emotions were easily accessible to him. He never betrayed her by using occlumency; he just knew.

"Albus?" Minerva asked, breaking the silence half an hour later.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I love you. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

"I know how deeply you feel for me. It is my greatest wish that you know I return those feelings, Minerva."

Minerva nodded, but said nothing more. Once Albus saw she had no intention of continuing, he did. "Can you tell me what is wrong, Minerva?"

His wife looked into his eyes. Once again, she was caught between not wanting to burden him and wondering if ignoring a problem would be more troubling to him than discussing it.

Albus cupped her cheeks with his hands and gently kissed her. Keeping her face in his grasp, he whispered "Please, tell me."

"I- I'm frightened, Albus."

Albus frowned. "Of what, my dear?"

"Losing you."

Looking relieved, Albus smiled. "I have no intention of going anywhere, Minerva."

"It could happen, though." Minerva said, desperately. "If our world is destined for another war, if Voldemort realizes you are a threat to him, he will come after you."

Albus sighed. "He already knows, my dear."

"What?"

"He already knows that I oppose him."

"Oh, I know that it is assumed you do. Obviously you would oppose anyone using the dark arts but-"

"No." he interrupted her. "He knows that I oppose him personally."

Minerva was speechless for only a moment. "How would he know that?"

"You are aware that I know Voldemort's true identity?" At his wife's nod, Albus continued. "The last time I spoke with him was a year ago. I was very clear that should he pursue the course he was set on, he would face obstacles."

"What does he wish to do, Albus?"

"Much the same as Grindelwald. Much the same as Salazar Slytherin for that matter."

"Eliminate all those of non pureblood ancestry?"

"Yes. Although, Voldemort seems to not be quite as particular. Half-bloods and even muggleborns who wish to serve him will be spared."

"I see." Minerva muttered.

"You don't sound extraordinarily surprised, my dear."

"I guess I already knew. Saying it outloud somehow makes it worse, but I think I already knew."

"Not worse, love." Albus said as he took his wife into his arms. "Just more real."

Minerva nodded, giving into his embrace. She wasn't angry about him keeping this information from her. She would stake her life on the fact that he had only done so because she already seemed so upset. Sighing, she placed her head on his strong shoulder.

Albus kissed the top of her head. "I know you're worried, Minerva. I would be a fool to tell you that I am not. However, I am going to do what needs to be done, even if that includes leading the fight against him myself. I do not wish to put you in danger, so if you choose-"

"No, Albus." Minerva interrupted. "Voldemort is just as wrong as Grindelwald was. I fought then, I will fight now. That is not what concerns me."

"I will be careful. I promise you, Minerva."

"You know my fear has nothing to do with your abilities. You are the most powerful-"

Albus silenced her with another kiss. "You need not explain your reasoning to me, love." Then, he started chuckling again.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "What's so funny now, Albus Dumbledore?"

"Do you remember when we were newly married? You kept saying you led a life like no other wife in the wizarding world."

Minerva smiled, remembering the everyday events that prompted that saying. The times she would walk into their bedroom to find the greatest wizard in the world wearing mismatched pajamas while lecturing Fawkes on the goodness of lemon drops. The times when the two of them sat together in the Great Hall. None of the students would ever guess that the two most authoritative professors in the school had been naked together an hour earlier. The times when Albus would apparate them to some distant exotic location, just so they could make love.

"What reminded you of that, Albus?"

"You, my dear. You didn't want me to question the motives behind your concern, and I don't. You simply worry for me because I am your husband; in that way, you are very much just like every other wife in our world. Probably the muggle world as well."

Minerva gently smiled. Albus leaned over and kissed both corners of her mouth. "It's good to see you smiling again, my dear." he whispered, before claiming her lips.

Minerva fervently returned the kiss. She was going to suggest they retire for the evening when she felt Albus' hands slide to her shoulders, then to the clasps of her robes. The kiss was paused just long enough for him to look into her eyes. When Minerva did not stop him, he quickly undid the clasps and the cloth fell away. Albus muttered a simple spell, making the floor in front of the fire as soft and comfortable as their bed. He gently lowered her onto it and began kissing down her body as her hands sought to make him as lacking in clothes as she was. Her last coherent thought was that she didn't have to worry about living without Albus. She would be by his side no matter what. If he fell, surely she would too.

A/N: Yeah, I know, it's about time. Thanks to everyone for their patience and in at least one case, an encouraging private message. I believe there is only two more chapters to go and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews, please keep it up:)


End file.
